¿Acaso es tan difícil?
by Radioactive Engels
Summary: Inglaterra está en apuros, los verdaderos sentimientos de Ian saldrán a flote, ¿o quizás no?


**Aviso: Hetalia no me pertenece. **

**Y aquí va mi tercer fic (es taaaan difícil llevar la cuenta… ). Pues nada, aquí se los dejo, ¡que lo disfruten! ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Acaso es tan difícil?<strong>

El niño corría por el bosque, completamente asustado. Se tropezó con una raíz de un árbol, estampando su linda cara contra la tierra. Se levantó todo lo rápido que sus piernas le permitieron y siguió corriendo, ¿a dónde? Eso no importaba siempre y cuando fuera lejos de su hermano Ian.

Su pelo, rubio como el sol, quedó enganchado en una rama, y por más que tiraba no se quitaba. Escuchó unos pasos cerca de él y una flecha pasó zumbando al lado de su cara, quedando prendada en el tronco del árbol. Un hilillo de sangre se escurrió por la mejilla del niño, que no le prestó la menor atención. Pues solo tenía ojos para la figura que se acercaba hacia él.

-¡Maldición, fallé! –dijo la sombra -. Bueno, al menos te encontré, niñato.

El pelo rojo como el fuego se iluminó con la luz de la luna, creando un extraño contraste con esos ojos verdes que tenía. Algo que ellos dos compartían, probablemente lo único. Por lo que se podía deducir a simple vista es que su hermano no debía de tener mucho más de veinte o veintidós, mientras que él aparentaba bastante menos, quince o dieciséis. La diferencia era grande, Arthur lo sabía e Ian también. Por eso siempre aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad que tenía para asustar a su hermano pequeño.

-Hermano –le dijo el menor -. Por favor, déjame –lloriqueó.

-Todavía eres un conejo asustadizo, Inglaterra. Tienes que aprender lo que es el sufrimiento más profundo en tus carnes –le respondió el mayor, haciendo que los sollozos aumentaran considerablemente -. ¡Cállate! ¡Molestas!

El chico se calló, o por lo menos, lo intentó. Se inclinó un poco hacia delante y comprobó, con cierto placer, que su pelo se había desenganchado. Tiró de la flecha hacia afuera y se la lanzó a su hermano, que la esquivó con facilidad. Solo fueron dos segundos, pero eso era tiempo más que de sobra para salir corriendo otra vez.

El pelirrojo lanzó un par de maldiciones por lo bajo mientras corría tras su lindo hermano menor, al que tanto quería, a su manera, claro.

Mientras tanto, Arthur había llegado a un claro donde había un lago. Ciertos recuerdos salieron a flote, recuerdos que él hubiera preferido olvidar. Frunció el ceño, haciendo un extraño gesto. Escuchó un extraño sonido que lo sobresaltó. ¿Las hadas? No, imposible. A estas horas de la noche estarían durmiendo, al igual que todos sus amigos mágicos, razonó el rubio. El ruido se repitió. Arthur no sabía qué hacer. Quizás si hubiera reaccionado antes hubiera podido subir a un árbol, pero ahora no le daría tiempo. Miró al lago, esa era su única posibilidad. Se metió hasta la cintura cuando algo lo agarró de su pierna y tiró de él hacia el fondo del lago.

Ian llegó al claro, jadeando ligeramente. Cuando pillara al enano le iba a enseñar un par de cosas. Alzó su mirada buscando al adolescente sin mucho éxito. ¿Dónde diablos se había metido?

Ya se iba a dar la vuelta y buscar en otro lugar cuando vió salir unas cuantas burbujas de aire del lago. Un pensamiento fugaz cruzó su mente, pero ese rubio no podía ser tan estúpido como para entrar… ¡diablos! ¡Sí que podía!

Se lanzó al agua desesperado. Nadó profundo hasta encontrarse a un inconsciente Inglaterra siendo abrazado por una sirena.

"No te mereces estar con él" dijo una voz en su mente, puesto que las sirenas no podían hablar. "Estará mejor con nosotras."

El escocés entrecerró los ojos, molesto ante la declaración. Buscó lo más rápido una solución, pero todo lo que se le ocurría era conjurar al demonio del agua. No debía usarlo, podía dañar al pequeño si no era capaz de controlarlo en condiciones.

Se lanzó contra la sirena mientras lo conjuraba, decidido a no equivocarse. Un extraño ser apresó a la sirena mientras esta dejaba caer al niño. Ian lo agarró con fuerza contra su pecho y empezó a nadar hacia la superficie.

"¡Nos las pagarás!"

Sin hacerle ningún caso, sacó al chico del agua y empezó la reanimación, intentando desesperadamente que el pequeño abriera los ojos.

-No me dejes –empezó a sollozar el pelirrojo, al ver que su hermano no daba muestras de vida.

De repente, el rubio empezó a toser, escupiendo todo el agua que había tragado.

Gracias a Dios pensó para sí Escocia

-¿Qué pasó, Ian? –preguntó Arthur, completamente perdido.

-Que tuve que salvarte el culo –contestó, intentando parecer molesto.

El niño le miró, encontrándose con la mirada iracunda de su hermano

-Para tratarme así, no haberme salvado –bufó.

El escocés lo ignoró, dándose la vuelta y emprendiendo la vuelta a la casa. Inglaterra suspiró, ¿tan difícil era que repitiera las palabras que escuchó cuando lo sacaron del agua? Para el pelirrojo, estaba claro que sí.

* * *

><p><strong>Y bueno, aquí el final del fic, no tengo mucho que añadir excepto que me encanta la relación que tienen estos dos y que quiero escribir mucho más sobre ellos, después de que lleve a cabo las ideas que tengo en mente, claro. Muchos besos y ¡hasta la próxima!<strong>


End file.
